wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eversong Woods quests
This is a list of all Eversong Woods quests in table format. For a questing guide detailing the best order to obtain and complete quests in Eversong Woods, see the Eversong Woods questing guide. The list contains all quests that start, end or a have a quest objective in Eversong Woods or are listed under this category in-game. Quest table :See also: Powerlevel Sunstrider Isle, Sunstrider Isle questing guide, Eversong Woods questing guide, Silvermoon City QuestList and Silvermoon City quests Quests which start outside Eversong Woods or require travel to another zone are denoted by a . Mouse over the icon to see where the quests take place. Quests which are part of a chain are denoted by . Click the downward arrow to the right of the icon to view the chain. } |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Silvermoon City | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Eversong Woods | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Silvermoon City | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Farstrider Retreat | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Farstrider Retreat | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Farstrider Retreat | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Farstrider Retreat | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Stillwhisper Pond | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Stillwhisper Pond | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 10 | | | Stillwhisper Pond | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 11 | | | Tor'Watha | | |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 11 | | | Zeb'Watha | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 11 | | | Farstrider Retreat | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 12 | | | Falconwing Square | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 12 | | | Silvermoon City | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 12 | | | Silvermoon City | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 12 | | | Silvermoon City | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 12 | | | Silvermoon City | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 20 | | | Silvermoon City | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 20 | | | Eversong Woods | | align="center"| |- class="alt" | align="center"| | align="center"| 23 | | | Eversong Woods | | align="center"| |} Quest givers by location The map shows the location of quest starters, NPCs and world objects, in Eversong Woods. }} Notable quest chains in Eversong Woods The following quest chains occur in Eversong Woods. Chains have been included if they are more than three quests long or are specially significant in some way. Reclaiming Sunstrider Isle chain Creatures that were once loyal servants of the blood elves were corrupted during recent events. Well Watcher Solanian chain Just collect Solanian's belongings, that he left all over Sunstrider Isle. Major Malfunction chain A quest chain around the North and West Sanctum # # # # Soaked Pages chain A minor chain about the mishaps of two apprentices, the reward is a four slot bag. Incriminating Documents chain Powering our Defenses chain Defending Eversong Woods against the Scourge. East Sanctum chain These quests evolve around the attempts to cleanse the tainted soil of the Dead Scar. Goods from Silvermoon City chain Taming the Beast chain In this quest chain hunters learn to tame their pets. The First Trial chain During this quest chain paladins will learn their Redemption spell. The Second Trial chain During this quest chain the blood elf paladin gains adept status and receives his signature weapon the . Eversong Woods quests Eversong Woods quests Category:Horde quests Category:Quests by zone